


My Best Friend, My Soulmate

by filthyXmulti



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Beach Scene, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beaches, Day At The Beach, Idiots in Love, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, Love Confessions, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Platonic Soulmates, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Soft Mark Lee (NCT), Soft Markhyuck Hours, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthyXmulti/pseuds/filthyXmulti
Summary: The moons out but MarkHyuck is still awake.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 20





	My Best Friend, My Soulmate

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a MarkHyuck moment I saw and V and Jiminie's Friends! Enjoy my short soft shot!

The moon arrives early into the evening, the stars appearing over the golden horizon. The beach is free of humans considering that it's a private beach anyway. But the sunshine is still there. Haechan and Mark, relaxing under the florescent light and the twinkling stars above.

Mark can still see Donghyuck's smile as the night gets darker. He's still smiling like always, that same smile that told him he had found his soulmate... It was a bit cliche to Mark when he realized how much he loved Hyuck. There were only a few that could compare to Hyuck but even still, they weren't his best friend. Something about the younger that made him laugh and cry and feel warm inside.

The annoying little brat had crawled his way into Mark's soft heart and took over. Not that Mark didn't mind though.

Mark enjoyed ever minute with him. From pulling his hair because he was being stupid, to, cuddling up with him next to the other members during movie night. But this particular night made him think about how much he appreciated Haechan. It was him or nothing, well Taeyong too but that's not the point. Haechan was just going to be the one that he wanted throughout the rest his life even.

"We're soulmates!" Hyuck giggled as he stuffed his face into Mark's hoodie. "We are soulmates forever and ever and ever. I'll bet you a million dollars that my name will be Jack in my next life and you'll meet me again. Ew... Jack.." He laughed once more, Mark's ears focusing in on it.

His laugh, breathy, just like singing voice. It was soft, light and made him want to punch him in the face for being so small, cute. God that laugh. "You remind be of a egg- ow!"

Mark rubbed his probably now bruised thigh, a whine crawling up his throat. "I'm sorry, I was kidding! You remind me of a snail." They both began to laugh, eyes crinkling and closing, the sounds of their laughter and the endless waves crash near their feet.

Hyuck didn't want to admit how much he loved the older. Clearly he loved him very much but of course, he was a big shy baby sometimes who couldn't say anything. He was one of those guys who wanted to have someone around... To grow old with them, sitting on the porch while watching their kids run around in front of them... But even he knew that life wasn't like that... That things were too good to be true.

But they vowed to each that they would stick together forever. Again, as cliche as it sounds, they made a pinky promise and it sure did work. Mark never left and neither did Donghyuck.

"My best friend, my soulmate. The one I can rely on, forever holds my heart in his hands. To my soulmate, we'll find each other again." Haechan spoke softly, Mark cringing and cowering into his little introverted shell.

"Ew gross, shut up. Ewwww you are so hopeless." Mark made a sour face, watching Donghyuck's face contort into the same face he makes when he's about to get annoyingly romantic. Those kissy lips appeared and Mark was left running down the sandy beach with a laughing Donghyuck behind him.

Soulmates huh?  
____________

They went live for the first in while, nctzens practically crying about how much they missed them. So of course Mark got Haechan since Johnny had magically disappeared that day. Today, Haechan had been the most irritating guy that Mark has ever met in his entire life. "I think Haechanie is-"

"My soulmate!"

"Manager-nim! Please~!"

Their manager was heard laughing at the two brats on camera as they started fighting. Well, that's just a Markhyuck thing...

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on twitter ( lwmykk ) ! Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading something simple I wrote when I was bored lowkey...!


End file.
